El Kazekage no esta
by yamii Nara
Summary: "-el Kazekage no esta. Ante esto todos se horrorizaron.-el no estaba en casa esta mañana, en el recorrido hasta aquí no sentimos su presencia, búsquenlo en la casa, la oficina, en la aldea, giren el maldito mundo pero encuentren a Gaara YA!". "-VAMOS A SECUESTRAR AL KAZEKAGE ito todo emocionado, mientras sus amigos caían de espaldas ante la idea." pasen y lean!


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso por diversión.

ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ANTES DE LA GUERRA.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

000000000000000000000000000000

-El Kazekage no esta -

-el no esta en su habitación. Temari bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y lo miro.

-debió de irse a la torre. Trataba Kankuro de tranquilizarla, aunque el también estaba preocupado.

Caminaban siendo saludados por los aldeanos, ellos de igual manera devolvían el gesto.

Llegaron a su destino, entraron como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando a toda persona en el camino. Pararon en seco frente a la puerta, cada uno puso una mano en el picaporte, lentamente la abrieron, cuando vieron el interior de la oficina sus corazones se detuvieron, la rubia sujeto la mano de su hermano y llevo la otra a su pecho.

-no, esta aquí. Fue lo único que el castaño logro decir, la mayor salio corriendo al grito de

-QUIERO A TODOS LOS SHINOBIS SENSORIALES AQUÍ, AHORA!.

Kankuro seguía estático parado en la puerta repitiendo una y otra vez "no esta aquí".

Todas las personas de la torre reaccionaron a los gritos de la kunoichi, ella se dirigió al techo donde todos se acomodaron en filas para oírla.

-el Kazekage no esta. Ante esto todos se horrorizaron.-el no estaba en casa esta mañana, en el recorrido hasta aquí no sentimos su presencia, búsquenlo en la casa, la oficina, en la aldea, giren el maldito mundo pero encuentren a Gaara YA!

-hai. Y todos desaparecieron dispuestos a cumplir con la orden.

La única que se quedo allí fue Matsuri, quien miro fijamente a la rubia, de a poco se fue acercando, pero antes de poder abrazarla esta se desplomo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y abrazándose a si misma, la castaña de igual manera se dejo caer y la abrazo con fuerza.

-RECUERDO-

El Uzumaki los había citado a todos en su hogar, de a poco fueron llegando y llenando el lugar de alboroto.

-bueno ya cállense .grito el dueño de casa.- los eh reunido aquí el día de hoy, para informarle que tenemos una misión que cumplir, una misión… clase S. fue tal la seriedad con la que hablaba Naruto que todos quedaron preocupados.

-da los detalles Naruto. Exigió Neji.

-hace unas semanas me encontré con Gaara, lo note muy estresado el puesto es demasiado, incluso para él.

-creo entender donde lleva esto. Hablo Shino.

-que problemático.

-cual es el punto. indago Kiba.

-VAMOS A SECUESTRAR AL KAZEKAGE DETTEBAYO!. Grito todo emocionado, mientras sus amigos caían de espaldas ante la idea.

-TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO O QUE TE PASA. Le grito Choji.

-es una decisión tomada, queda en ustedes ayudarme o no. Dicho eso cruzo sus brazos, giro el rostro e hizo puchero. Silencio.

-de acuerdo. Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.- necesitaras a alguien que lo planee.

-así se hablas, quien mas?.

-si Shikamaru, es quien hace el plan me siento confiado, yo me sumo.

-nosotros y Shino también, van a necesitarnos *ladrido*.

-no decidas por mi Kiba. Akamaru le lagro.- de todas las formas participare.

-yo igual, como tu compañero debo acompañarte.

-lo haré, por la llama de la juventud.

Solo faltaba uno por aceptar, el mas difícil, todos giraron a verlo.

-alguien tiene que cuidarlos.

Así los planes no tardaron en hacerse, Naruto le invento a Tsunade una tonta excusa para que les dieran el día libre a todos.

Así emprendieron el viaje a Suna. Esperaron el momento indicado, el Nara había planeado todo hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

Gaara salia a a caminar aun sin que hubiera amanecido. **Usaremos a Naruto de carnada. **Este aparecía y desaparecía frente a Gaara, guiándolo a un punto de baja seguridad.**si intentamos algún ataque la arena lo protegerá, a menos que no sienta el peligro.** Con mas cuidado del que tuvo en toda la vida su sombra se unió a la del pelirrojo dejándolo inmóvil. Un ave de pinta tomo a ambos entre sus patas y se echo a volar.

Luego de un corto vuelo, llegaron a un claro Sai, Neji y Naruto se bajaron del ave que después de soltar a Shikamaru lo rodeo convirtiendose en una cuerda que lo sujeto con fuerza.

El rubio se para frente a el, Kiba, Choji, Lee y Shino los acompañaban.

-esto es un secuestro. Hablo Naruto los demás asintieron.- sola ahí una manera de que seas liberado y devuelto sano a tu aldea. Todos los rodearon y miraron fijo al rehén.- que te diviertas como nunca. Dicho eso la tinta desapareció.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-así que fue por eso. Recia Gaara de manera alegra, llevaban horas allí.

Naruto como líder del grupo, les había ordenado que se olvidaran de quienes eran y jugaran como niños.

Así fue como, corrieron carreras, escalaron arboles, jugaron cartas, compitieron nadando, incluso habían jugado dentro de un enorme castillos echo de arena cortesía de Gaara, solo habían parado para comer.

Y ahora se encontraban todos recostados bajo un árbol, viendo al sol ocultarse.

-seguro todas las aldeas ya fueron informadas de tu desaparición. Hablo Neji.

-la abuela va a matarnos si se entera que fue obra nuestras. Naruto sudo frió.

-Temari va a matarte cuando sepa que estuviste jugando con nosotros todo el día. Comentaba Choji.

-que mujer problemática. Recalcaba Shikamaru.

-Pero te gusta. Remato Kiba.

-ja, tranquilos los cuñados que te tocaron. Se burlo Sai.

- no solo los cuñados, ella de miedo. Comento Shino, todos menos el Nara rieron.

-gracias.

-no tienes que agradecernos por haberte dicho que a Shika le gusta tu hermana. Contesto el Akimichi.

-se hacia muy obvio. Finalizo el Hyuga.

-no es por eso pero lo tendré en cuenta. el de la coleta trago en seco.-en mi infancia… yo… nunca tuve con quien jugar…siempre estaba solo, ni siquiera jugaba. Esas palabras llenaron de dolor a todos, ningún niño debe estar solo. Naruto poso una mano en su hombro.

-se lo que sientes. Y todos volvieron a sentir dolor.- todos hemos tenido infancias difíciles. Miro a sus compañeros.-de diferente formas hemos sufrido, pero eso ya no pasara, ahora nos tenemos los unos a los otros, ya no estamos solos, TODOS SOMOS AMIGOS DATTEBAYO!. Y la sonrisa del Uzumaki ilumino el dolor de quienes lo rodeaban.

-no quiero romper la atmósfera romántica, pero ya es tarde. Rompió la atmósfera Sai.

-es verdad, en tu aldea deben estar histéricos. Agrego Neji.

-de acuerdo, Sai los pájaros, dejaremos al Kazekage donde lo encontramos. Dio la orden el genio.

El viaje a Suna fue corto y lleno de risas.

-perdón por secuestrarte.

-gracias por todo. Respondió sonriente.

-trata de no acusarnos. Rogó Naruto mientras se alejaban.

-por cierto, Shikamaru a mi hermana también le gustas. Esa información causo un desmayo en el chico de la coleta.

-ALDEA DE SUNA-

Gaara fue directamente a la torre para informar el porque de su desaparición, inventando como excusa que fue una prueba para ver sus capacidad de rastreo, para analizar los punto ciegos en la seguridad de su aldea, en cierta forma no mentía, si sus amigos pudieron encontrarlo ¿Por qué no el enemigo?.

-Gaara-sama, sus hermanos están desesperados buscándolo. Esas palabras lo sorprendieron y se fue de allí rápido a su casa.

-CASA Sabaku No-

-no puede ser que no lo encuentren. Gritaba colérica Temari, antes de sentarse al lado de un ausente Kankuro.

-no aparecerá si sigues gritando así. Este la regaño.

-no puedo no gritar, Gaara no aparece.

-el Kazekage es muy fuerte, estára bien.

-no me importa el Kazekage, me importa mi hermanito, yo se que es fuerte, es mucho mas que fuerte y es por esa razón que le pasan cosas malas, BÚSQUENLO Y TRÁIGANLO SANO O LOS MATARE A TODOS. El aura asesina que la rodea, hizo que todos retrocedieran con mucho miedo.

Gaara abrió la puerta , pero no alcanzo a poner un pie dentro cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermano encima del suyo y sus brazos rodearlo provocando que ambos cayeran. Podía sentir las lagrimas de ella caer por su propio rostro y correspondió el abrazo, no supo cuando pero Kankuro se les había unido. El abrazo fraterno conmovió a todos los presentes, que de a poco se marchaban.

-no vuelvas a desaparecer, no me interesa el porque, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Hablo el hermano del medio mientras rompía el abrazo.

Una vez solos, sentados y con una taza de te.

-que fue lo que paso y dinos la verdad. Exigió el castaño.

-lo que paso fue que… y así les contó a sus hermanos lo ocurrido ese día, él esperaba que lo regañaran por su irresponsable conducta, pero las lagrimas de la mayor lo desconcertaron.

-p-perdon. Le pedía entre sollozos.-e-es con nosotros con quienes debiste hacer esas cosa, eramos nosotros los que debíamos jugar contigo, pero estuvimos ocupados siendo egoístas, pre juiciosos, nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en lo que sentías.

-perdónanos, debimos hacer muchas cosas que por tontos no hicimos, acompañarte, protegerte.

Los mayores tenían un semblante serio lleno de vergüenza y culpa, realmente estaban dolidos por su crueldad pasada con su hermanito. Gaara se paro y puso sus manos sobre los rostros de ellos obligandolos a mirarlo, le les sonreía.

-puede que tengan razón, pero yo tampoco ayudaba, tengo la misma responsabilidad que ustedes, ademas los eh tratado muy mal, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado, ahora podemos entrenar juntos, aconsejarnos y protegernos entre nosotros, porque por eso somos una familia. Y los mayores comenzaron a llorar como pequeños, mientras volvían a abrazarse cayendo nuevamente al suelo, entre lagrimas y risas. Se quedaron allí horas, hasta que el sueño se apodero de ellos.

Gaara los levanto con su arena, llevo a Kankuro primero a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama y lo cubrió con las sabanas, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo dormir.

Con cuidado repitió lo mismo con Temari, pero esta semidespierto y lo tomo por la muñeca.

-realmente me alegra que estés bien. Le sonrió, para soltarlo y acomodarse mejor en la cama.

El camina hacia la puerta, para bañarse y dormir, pero recordó algo importante.

-por cierto, Temari le gustas al vago de Shikamaru Nara. Y abandono la habitación, dejando en ella sola a una sumamente feliz Temari.

0000000000000000

y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado!


End file.
